Iced Souls
by everything ecstatic
Summary: just something i came up with. So, Jack is on his rounds, and notices a huge ice castle. So he sets down to check it out. What he doesn't know is that an icy queen comes with it. Is Jack a threat to Arundelle? Will he play nice, or will his temper go over the edge? Read and find out! CHAPTER 4! BLOOMANDSKYFOREVER WINS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I was gonna write an avengers/rotg story, and I have the first chapter mapped out, buuuut… I just saw frozen, I was like, OMG! Elsa and jack! Sooo, this is what I came up with. if you like, review!**

"So, Elsa," said Anna with a laugh, "What about your ice castle?"

"Well," her sister answered, "I may just visit it every once in a while… how about once a week?" and so it was done. Once a week, Elsa would visit her castle in the north mountain. She conjured up a large flurry cloud, to keep it from melting. One cold, (or should I say _Frozen…)_ November, she had traveled there, using ice. She created an Ice slide as she went, grinning all the way. Upon reaching the looming majesty of her home, she set down gracefully upon her porch. Her hand was centimeters away from the enormous door, and she paused. Elsa felt something, something odd. Normally, she was in total control of the snow and ice, but she sensed something else, another force, using it.

"Who is there? This is my territory, and I do not appreciate others controlling _my_ ice."

"Your ice? Well, I think ice is not possessive, it's free." came a voice, boyish and defiant.

"Well, It's mine. I created it, making it possessive, to _me._ May I ask again, _Who are you?!"_

"You hear me?" he sounded shocked.

"Well of course. Why would I not? Now, I no longer ask, your queen requires you to SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Queen? If you're a queen, where are your faithful guards?"

"I can protect myself." came her courageous reply. "Now come here!"

"Fine. But how might one build a flawless castle, out of ice no less? How long would that take?" He set down in front of Elsa. She glanced at his features. He had white hair, similar to hers. He wore a frosted blue hoodie, and those eyes… blue, endless. He held at his side a shepard's crook,

"About a minute and a half." she looked once again at his white hair, and exclaimed, "The curse! You have it!" Elsa took a step back.

"What curse? I don't think I'm cursed… How do you see me anyway?"

"With my eyes. By any chance, do you have ice powers?" The boy looked at her, startled.

"Well, yeah. I do. But it's not a curse."

"Born with it?"

"You could say that…"

"Prove it."

"Fine then." He took a step off the porch. He levitated up, and creating a snowball. And chucked it at a tree, immediately freezing it over.

"Not bad, but I can do better." Elsa stated, and raised her hands, as if lifting an invisible weight. The white haired boy looked around, but noticed too late. He was trapped, in a cage of ice. His feet and staff were stuck on the ground, iced over.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You have power. Not as great as my own, but you have it. And I will keep you there, until I have confirmed you are not a threat to my kingdom."

"I have winter to spread! Lemme out!" Elsa froze his hands together and grabbed his staff from the ground. He struggled.

"It's no use, you know. I have greater power than you, therefore you will stay bound. What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" he shot back, hostile.

"I will stuff you in a bag and hang you on a tower."

"Okay, fine! Jack Frost. Happy?" Jack probably would have crossed his arms, had they not been immobile.

"Named after the famed spirit?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I _am_ the famed spirit."

"Really? I didn't think you were real!" Elsa replied shocked. Then she grinned triumphantly. "I am more powerful than _Jack frost!_"

"If you didn't believe in me, how can you see me?"

"With my eyes, idiot. I thought I already established that!"

"No, you can only see me if you believe in me."

"Maybe it's an ice thing."

"Well, I still haven't learned where your loyalty lies."

"Wherever there are children. I am, after all, the Guardian of Fun!" Elsa looked up, telling time with the sky.

"I need to get back. See you next week."

She allowed Jack to unfreeze his bonds, and walked briskly to the door, grabbing his stick.

"So you're just letting me go?"

"No." she answered and walked out, locking the door tightly.

**so, how'd ya like it? I listened to "Let it go" like a million times while writing this. So, if you like this, **_**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese review.**_** They make me update faster. Smiles! **

**-Ecstatic**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to skip to next week. Enjoy!**

Elsa opened the door. She hadn't been sure what to expect, she had basically locked a kid in her weekend home. He had probably tried to escape, but she had made sure every window and door was frozen shut. She looked at the front of the palace, and gasped in shock. The staircase was demolished, the patterns in the ice were cracked, and the whole place was in ruins. Elsa hurried upstairs, only to see the same amount of destruction, and… "You little _demon!" _she hissed. "What the snowballs did you _**do**_?!"

"You locked me in a castle. I tried to get out. It didn't work." Jack grinned. "Gonna take awhile to rebuild, huh?" Elsa simply raised her hands. This time, Jack was frozen in a spread-eagle position on the wall. And, within 15 seconds, all the damage was gone and you couldn't tell it had ever been.

"On second thought…" murmured Elsa, and she lifted her arms once again, and Jack found himself in an impenetrable ice room. "There. An interrogation room!" she said. Elsa walked in and sat in a random ice chair. "I'm going to ask you questions, and you better answer truthfully, or else." She brandished an ice dagger. Jack gulped."First question: what are your powers?"

"Flying, snowballs, ice slides, when threatened, I can throw large ice balls." Elsa took out a tablet made of, of course ice, and a sharp icicle and began taking note.

"Second question: what do you want with Arundelle?"

"Nothing except bringing fun and winter."

"Final question: How exactly did you get your power?"

"Well- uh- it's kinda personal…"

"Do I look like I care?!"

"Okay, fine. I used to be a normal teen, in a village, and I had a little sister. I took her ice skating one day, but the ice was thin. She was about to slip, but I pushed her out of the way, unintentionally taking her place. I fell in and drowned. But the man in the moon decided I get a second chance, so he revived me, without memory of my former life, with powers. For 300 years I roamed about, causing trouble, and then man in moon stepped in again, to make me a guardian of childhood, along with Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, and the sandman. I didn't want to, but then the boogeyman, Pitch Black, stepped in, threatening the children of the world, and so, long story short, we stopped him, and now I'm supposed to spread winter." he sighed. "But I missed like 7 blizzards so far and more however long you keep me here." Jack finished glumly. Elsa took a step back in surprise.

"Really?"

"Would I lie? You threatened me, what can I do?"

"Oh my…..I'm so sorry." she said, and the ice around jack disappeared. She handed him his staff.

"I guess I can kinda respect what you did though, I coulda destroyed your kingdom." he told Elsa apologetically."Mind if I come by once a week?"

"Why?"

"Because your place is cool," he said, walking to the door. "And so are you"

He waved, and then took off.

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews, you totally made my day =) also, I didn't want Elsa to curse, so she just uses winter related items.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa walked in to the castle, and was immediately met by her sister, Anna.

"Hey sis! How're you doing?"

"Anna," replied her sister, "you seem excited. Is there something I should know about?"

"Well, yes. Kristoff proposed to me!" the brunette squealed, a loud, yet joyous sound. "Isn't it great? We're going to get married!"

"And you're sure he isn't like the last guy?"

"Of course! He's _Kristoff!_ And before I forget, can I have your-"

"Blessing granted." interrupted Elsa, smiling. Anna squealed again and twirled on her tiptoes, green skirt fluttering.

"We have a wedding to plan! Kristoff said the only day he won't be selling ice is next Saturday. I hope you don't mind not visiting your castle." Elsa's mood dropped like the ball on New Year's Eve. She felt a little sick. _But I'll miss seeing Jack_! She wanted to say. _What if he doesn't come back? I might never see him again!_ "Why is he selling ice? You gave him enough money!"

"Well, this guy asked specifically for Kristoff, cause he's really good at what he does."

"And he's doing this every day of the week?!"

"It's a lot of ice." said Anna. "What's gotten into you anyway? It's not like there's anything you need up there."

"Uh, can I just go back for an hour or two? Just to make up for lost time?"

"Sure. I'll go start picking out flower girls!" Elsa rolled her eyes at that. Knowing Anna, it was probably to see who won in a snowball fight or something. Elsa chuckled, and then whooshed off via ice slide. Upon reaching her castle, she looked around.

"Jack? Jack! Are you here?" no reply. Elsa quickly raised her arms and inscribed upon the door: _Hi Jack, I can't come this week. I have to be at my sister's wedding. I can come back next week, see you then! -Elsa_

Satisfied, Elsa began walking back to Arundelle. Unbeknownst to the ice queen, a shadowy figure was reading her message. And it definitely wasn't Jack.

"So Jack has a little friend now, does he?" The figure grinned. He began to give out orders to the band of horses with him. He had not seen Elsa use her powers, but he had seen her leave, and figured the ice had something to do with Frost.

"You, prepare the dungeon. Not that one, make a new one. The one for powerless mortals. Frost ought to know not to become attached to ones who cannot defend themselves."

"You, call together your friends. It's time." Pitch Black looked up at the moon, full and bright. "And there is nothing _you_ can do about it." He sneered. Man in moon, in truth, was smiling, though Pitch couldn't tell. Manny knew something he didn't; Elsa had more tricks up her sleeve than the Boogeyman could ever imagine.

**Pleeease review, they motivate me to update faster. Huge thank yous to all you awesome peeps out there, and one thing: I do respond to reviews, but if you only review with one word, there's not much to reply to. Smiles!**

**-Ecstatic**


	4. READ THIS

**Hello! sooo, because I am lazy I decided to do this! A trivia challenge, in each of my stories! until someone reviewing this story gets every question right, (NO GOOGLING ALLOWED, ONLY ONE TRY PER REVIEWER) then I will update this story. I am lazy and evil! MUHUHAHAHA!**

A poor man is sitting in a pub. He sees that the man next to him is extremely rich.  
Poor man: I have an amazing talent; I know almost every song that has ever existed.  
The rich man laughs.  
Poor man: I am willing to bet you all the money you have in your wallet that I can sing a popular song that includes a lady's name of your choosing.  
The rich man laughs again.  
Rich man: OK, how about my daughter's name, Joanna Armstrong-Miller?  
The poor man goes home rich.  
What song did he sing?

A man shaves several times a day, yet he still has a beard.  
Who is this man?

There is an ancient invention still used in some parts of the world today that allows people to see through walls. What is it?

A man was driving a black car. His lights were off. The moon shown no light. A cat was in the middle of the road. How did he know to stop?

How many letters are in the alphabet?

There is a small town on the East Coast that has 2 barbershops each with a single barber, and on opposite sides of town. The barbershop in the good part of town is immaculate. The floors and windows are washed and the air is fresh. The barber is very friendly, always smiling, he has shined shoes, a nice head of hair, and a clean dress shirt. The barbershop in the bad part of town is a mess. The entire barbershop is covered with a layer of dirt, and the air smells of trash. The barber always has a frown on his face. His skin is oily, his hair is ragged, and there are always stains visible on his shirt. A man comes into town and hears of both barbershops and the man decides to go to the dirty barbershop in the bad part of town. Why does he do this?

A semi truck weighing exactly 10,000 pounds gets onto a bridge that is 100 miles long. The bridge's weight limit is exactly 10,000 pounds, any more will break the bridge. After going about 80 miles down the bridge a small bird lands on the truck.

First think of a person who lives in disguise,  
who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next tell me what is always the last thing to mend,  
the middle of middle the end of the end?  
And finally give me a sound often heard during the search of a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this,  
which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

**MUHUHAHAHAHA! I win. I have changed one rule cuz these are hard, you can search up to two riddles on the internet. I just posted a poll on my profile, I am making a story with genderbent (except Natasha avengers as cheerleaders), and I want your opinion on what their high school should be called. Smiles! XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo. Yes I know, I have not updated anything in forever. Sorry to make Pitch seem stupid, it's not my fault he didn't see the ice slide! Oh, actually I guess it is, since I'm the author… oh well. BTW, this is unbeta'd and unedited, if you spot a mistake tell me. Here ya go!**

Elsa was worried; very worried. It was Friday before the wedding. Anna and Elsa had decided upon the most obvious theme: Ice. Elsa would freeze the fountains, and then do her thing improvising everywhere on the castle grounds (it's cooler that way), there would be an ice dessert table. Elsa sighed and brushed her icy braid back. What was she going to do?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack dropped and lightly brushed the snow covered ground. He thought he might as well get to the castle early and surprise Elsa with a little redecoration. He opened the door of the vast palace, flying inside. Jack slid his staff across the slick walls, adding his own personal touch of frost. Noticing that it was very dark, Jack decided to create a skylight, but he was stopped by a passing shadow.

"Elsa? Is that you?" He inquired, only to hear a sinister cackle bounding off the walls. On guard, he held his staff protectively in front of him. "Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Jack. The shadow passed in front of him again. Jack started forward, but was met with hands, or rather, hooves, grabbing him from behind. The grainy black hooves retracted, as black sand ropes surrounded Jack's form, all except his face. The feeling of being trapped was much like Elsa's ice birdcage, but… Dark…. Constricting…._Terrifying._ Jack couldn't move. A figure emerged from the shadows. He was familiar, and sent bells ringing in Jack's head. _That spiky black hair, that creepy robe, that pale complexion…._ "Pitch!" He spat. "I thought we defeated you!"

"Ah, you_ do_ remember!" The tall man's face twisted into a smirk. "Since that day, I have realized that I ought to start small. Taking the entire world into a dark age was too fantastic a goal, so I settled to begin with Arundelle. And, oh, lucky me! I get you thrown in with the deal!"

"You can't hold me! I will escape! I will-"

"Maybe on different circumstances," Pitch spoke darkly, "but perhaps not when the high-and-mighty Queen of Arundelle's life is in the balance, hmm?" He grinned darkly, knowing he had the upper hand. Upon hearing this, Jack began to thrash about against his bonds, but they held. "That isn't going to help, Frost. These ropes are designed to hold people like you. The more you struggle, the tighter they get. You aren't going _anywhere._" The spirit ceased his writhing; for once the Boogeyman's words rang true.

"What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing yet, but soon…. You, of all people, should know not to consort with ones unable to protect themselves." That was when Jack found the Nightmare King's mistake. He nearly laughed out loud, but he held it in.

"What is this? You're smiling. I do not permit such actions from my…_prisoner."_

"I am not your… wait, I guess… you know, I'm just gonna stop talking now."

"Good idea. Goodbye now. Be a good little spirit while I'm gone!" Pitch laughed as Jack cried out and dropped into the earth, and entered the Boogeyman's new lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are sure about this?" asked Anna.

"It'll be just for an hour or so. I'll be fine." answered Elsa confidently.

"Okay. More preparation for my wedding today, lots to do. Good luck!" Anna strode away. Elsa just needed to see Jack so he wouldn't worry. She began to conjure the ice slide, but stopped. Maybe she didn't have to go... And then she heard it.

"Elsa?" The voice sounded like Anna, but hadn't she left? It was as if she was up the mountain.

"Elsa? Help, Elsa!" The voice was so timid and afraid._ That wasn't like Anna_. She could be in trouble though…

"Elsa? Please, come up here!" She made her decision. The Ice Queen flew up the North Mountain, the wind supporting her. Elsa's dress fluttered, the ice stinging her sides. Snow flurried around her face, stabbing at her eyes, but she continued nevertheless. She touched down at her castle, looking around frantically.

"Elsa? Elsa, hurry!" _Inside the castle, _Elsa thought. She threw the doors open and raced inside. The enormous doors slammed behind her. She looked back, alarmed. "Anna! I'm here! Where are you?" Elsa cried out. A laugh, cold and dark greeted her. A shadow flickered across her walls.

"Who's there? Come out, you coward!" She steadied herself, and slowly turned in circles, searching for the intruder. "I am armed! Come out, or I will be forced to hurt you!"

"Armed? With what, I may ask? Your fists? Your wits? Those do not work on me." A cackle sounded, dark and entertained.

"I -" Elsa started, but her body went limp suddenly, and she fell to the floor. A Nightmare stood behind her. If horses could smile, that's what it was doing.

"Good shot. Work on your trajectory angle though; you cannot keep hitting the neck instead of the head." Pitch commented. "You know what to do." The sand horse nodded and disappeared along with Elsa.

_Everything is going according to plan._

**Yes, someone did get them all right. *glares at bloomandskyforever* So much for being lazy. Next time there will be harder ones, apparently the riddles were too easy. I know I said this would be up yesterday, but no one would get off the family computer and I had no time. And, a huge shout out to all my faves , follows, and reviewers. You have no idea how much that means to me. XD So, see ya next chapter. Smiles! **


End file.
